1. Field of the Invention
The invention is based on a gas turbine arrangement in accordance with the preamble to claim 1. Such a gas turbine arrangement has a compressor for the combustion air and a two-stage gas turbine. A pressure wave machine used as an energy exchanger is installed upstream of the gas turbine.
2. Discussion of Background
A gas turbine arrangement of the type mentioned at the beginning is known, for example, from EP-0 179 233 B1. In this gas turbine arrangement, an energy exchanger is installed upstream of the gas turbine and this energy exchanger brings combustion air, which has been previously compressed in a low pressure compressor, to an even higher pressure level. Upstream of the energy exchanger, there is a combustion chamber which is operated with gas or oil as fuel and whose combustion air is branched off after the energy exchanger from a high pressure duct for the super-charged air at the higher pressure level. The high pressure duct guides the main part of the supercharged air into a main combustion chamber in which the gas or oil is burned, together with this air, to produce driving gas at high pressure and high temperature. This driving gas is fed into and drives the high pressure part of the gas turbine. The somewhat cooled and somewhat expanded gases, which have given up a part of their energy in the energy exchanger to supercharge the combustion air, are, when they emerge, introduced into a second stage of the gas turbine where they are mixed with the driving gas expanded in the high pressure part and, together with the latter, also drive the gas turbine.
In this gas turbine arrangement, the energy exchanger s driven at a relatively low operating temperature. An additional increase in the efficiency of the arrangement would be possible at higher operating temperatures.